


Our Brotherhood

by Rydain



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cao Cao - the boss. Xiahou Dun - the right hand man. Xiahou Yuan - the straight shooter. Cao Ren - the conflicted idealist. This is what happens when I listen to enough New Wave to indulge my shiny object syndrome for '80s Miami-style gangster aesthetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Click for full size.
> 
> Cross-posts:
> 
>  [deviantArt](http://fav.me/d94hhmt)

[ ](http://orig14.deviantart.net/0cce/f/2015/218/3/c/our_brotherhood_by_rydain-d94hhmt.jpg)


End file.
